


lonely

by jeongham



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, this is rly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongham/pseuds/jeongham
Summary: jeongyeon receives an unexpected visitor





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi if u saw this on aff it's also me!! hope u enjoy <3

Jeongyeon scrunches her face up as she hears the doorbell chime and loud knocking on her door.

She turns to the clock on her nightstand, puzzled. It's three a.m. Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, her mouth gapes into a wide yawn. Who could be knocking at this ridiculous hour?

Jeongyeon shoves her feet into her slippers and tries halfheartedly to flatten her bedhead. She flicks the hall light on, squinting at the sudden brightness.

The knocking hasn't stopped. The doorbell buzzes again. Jeongyeon sighs and opens the door.

"Hey!" Nayeon greets her.

Jeongyeon's brow furrows.

"Why are you here at three in the morning?"

"I... I just really wanted to see you," a sly grin spreads across Nayeon's face as she stares at her feet.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeongyeon yawns.

Nayeon's gaze meets Jeongyeon's. She shuffles her slipper-clad feet past Jeongyeon into the hall. Jeongyeon sighs and turns to follow her into her bedroom.

"Seriously, Nayeon. What are you doing here? What do you want?"

Nayeon doesn't answer and jumps onto the bed, flinging her slippers off. She grins like a cat.

"I just told you," she coos. "I wanted to see you."

Jeongyeon gets into bed next to her. Rolling so she faces the wall instead of Nayeon, she asks, "At the crack of dawn?"

She feels Nayeon's breath on her neck.

"I'm really tired," Jeongyeon croaks.

She hears Nayeon getting under the covers. Her eyes flutter closed as Nayeon's fingers card through her hair.

"Nayeon... if you wanted my attention, you're not gonna get it. I'm half asleep right now."

Nayeon snuggles closer, her arms enveloping Jeongyeon.

"I know. My bed was just too lonely."


End file.
